phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doof Dynasty
|image = TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 308b |broadcast = 142 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = January 14, 2012 |international = TBA |Background/Production Information --> |xd = |pairedwith = "Tri-Stone Area" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} In ancient feudal China, Princess Isabella is part ruler and Master Perry has given up the way of the warrior. After Phineas and Ferb witness Doofus Khan capture the Princess and take her as a prisoner, they track down Master Perry and convince him to teach them his warrior ways so they can rescue Princess Isabella and save China. Episode Summary China, 1542. A parade is going on. Buford is standing on Baljeet's shoulders to view the parade over the crowd but he finds that it is not high enough. He then discovers that due to his weight, Baljeet has fallen down on the ground and Buford is standing on his back, not shoulders. Phineas tells them that he has a better idea and they all climb on a big plank of wood. The plank begins to rise up and becomes a high wooden structure, but still Buford is standing on Baljeet, saying that his knees do not hurt that way. They see Regent Monogram and Princess Isabella in a palanquin. The scene shifts to Princess Isabella asking Regent Monogram when she will be able to meet some local children and Regent Monogram says that it is too risky because of Doofus Khan. Candace spots the wooden structure and tries to tell Linda about it, but Lawrence tells Linda that acrobats are on their way and so Linda ignores Candace. The acrobats turn out to be Doofus Khan's men and Princess Isabella is kidnapped by them. Regent Monogram recieves a flying sticky message which shows Doofus Khan making a face at him. Regent Monogram wants help and laments that the Great Master Perry has retired and now resides on top of the Impossible Mountain Which Is Impossible To Climb and that someone should ask him for help. Phineas decides that they will go to persuade Master Perry. Princess Isabella is brought to Doofus Khan. Doofus Khan had kidnapped Princess Isabella with the intent of making Regent Monogram too helpless to prevent Doofus Khan from taking over the Tri-Province Area. He takes Isabella up a staircase, which according to him is protected with a series of booby traps he alone knows to avoid. Ironically, he gets hit by all the traps and leads Princess Isabella, who is unscathed, safely upstairs, and pushes her into a dark room. At the foot of the Impossible Mountain Which Is Impossible to Cross, Buford says that the mountain is impossible to climb because the Impossible River Which Is Impossible to Cross flows between them and the Impossible Mountain. Phineas wonders about who makes up these names and they see a man sitting under a banner which reads, "Redundant Names Which Are Redundant". Phineas unveils a giant pogo stick with a plank with a railing on top on which they all climb and then start going up the mountain. Candace follows them on foot and after several attempts, crosses the Impossible River and starts climbing up the Impossible Mountain. She brgins to think that the impossible mountain is just a myth, as she is able to climb up so easily. At the same time, a man pokes his head out from a crevice in the mountain and asks Candace something and sh Phineas and others (Baljeet, Buford and Ferb) finally reach the top and see that Gurudev Perry is flying a Chinese kite. They tell him about the situation and ask him that why did he leave fighting. Gurudev Perry starts a sinuate phenomenon. Phineas says that what is he doing and Ferb answers that it is a sinuate phenomenon, may be he is in a flashback. Phineas wonders does he know that they cannot see it. At last, Gurudev Perry comes back from the flashback (which is unknown to us). Phineas says that if he will not come, he should teach them some fighting tactics. They learn those tactics as the song The Way Of The Platypus is going on. Throughout the song, the boys have a short haircut and are learning fighting tactics, Baljeet always messes up one or the thing they are learning. At last, after their training is complete, the boys again climb on the giant wheel like thing and go to fight Doofus Khan. Candace appears after the boys have left and asks Gurudev Perry about the boys. He again starts a sinuate phenomenon, maybe a flashback of all the things he has done with the boys. Candace comments that even if he knew he wouldn't tell. The boys reach Doofus Khan's castle at last. They crash and Buford comments that Baljeet shouldn't have been given the driving. But they crash inside the castle, in front of the booby trap staircase. Phineas and Ferb dodge the booby traps and tell Buford to fight the soldiers. Phineas reaches the top and comments that it was good they had an anti trap system. He tells Princess Isabella that they are here to save her and she should stay away from the door. Apparently, they were going to break it, but at the same moment, Princess Isabella opened the door and came rushing out. They slided down the railing and see that Buford has defeated all the soldiers. Phineas wonders how and Buford starts a sinuate phenomenon. Phineas says that they dont have time for a flashback. Bufords says that it was not a flashback, he was just resting for a while. They escape with Princess Isabella, but Doofus Khan sees them and brings out his controlled robotic dragon. He goes to Regent Monogam's castle. Regent Monogram asks him what has he done with the Princess and he replies that she shouldn't have run away. Regent Monogram says Carl, duck. Carl says its a dragon, sir and not a duck. He gets hit by the dragon's tail and then understands the real meaning of Regent Monogram. The dragon starts burning areas around it. Suddenly, a giant terracotta warrior appears, which was being controlled by Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Princess Isabella. He punches the dragon and the dragon tries to burn it. But he is not burnt because he is made of terracotta. They start fighting. Regent Monogram comments that if they were in Japan, there would be clapping going on at this fight. Candace comes and sees the huge terracotta warrior and goes to tell mom about it. The dragon is slapped by the warrior. But the dragon tricks the warrior and pulls its key out. Without the key, the warrior tends to stop and is unable to fight. Doofus Khan's dragon picks up a Chinese house and was going to throw it on the warrior. Princess Isabella wants to know where the dragon's key is. Doofus Khan says that only a great master and warrior can know where he has hidden his key. Suddenly, Master Perry appears flying from the same Chinese kite which he was flying. He climbs in the dragon's mouth and rolls its tongue. The key is hidden under the dragon's tongue. Phineas pulls it out using a rope and Master Perry climbs out of the dragon's mouth. The Chinese house picked up by the dragon falls on itself and the dragon begins to fall on the terracotta warrior. Phineas and others climb out of the warrior as the warrior breaks due to the dragon. Mom arrives with Cadace and says that a giant mancontrolled terracotta warrior is impossible because the technology is not that advanced for it. Princess Isabella meets Rehent Monogram, they hug and are very happy. Doofus Khan is given a sticking thing, a handcuff of that time, which is stuck by Carl on his hands. A teasing message sticks on his head, showing Regent Monogram teasing him. Regent Monogram thanks the boys and says that there should be a system to protect them from furthur attacks. Phineas says that he knows what to do today. They begin building a wall by the fallen terracotta pieces. After many, many years later, old Phineas and old Ferb have completed building the wall. Phineas says that it really is a great wall. Phineas says that what are they gonna do tomorrow? Ferb walks away and Phineas says that he was just joking! Transcript For a full transcript of Doof Dynasty, click Doof Dynasty/Transcript. Songs *''The Way of The Platypus'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Multi-level lair! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A birds run into a giant Clay Soldier robot. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Phineas and Ferb would take more than 50 years to build the Great Wall of China, which is more time than it really took to build. Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed ancient Chinese episode" on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy. The title was confirmed as "Doof Dynasty" in the Disney XD TV schedule in Germany on September 17th, 2011. International Premieres *November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 05, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 24, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) Continuity * Third episode having the word "Doof" in its title, the others being "Hail Doofania!" and "The Doof Side of the Moon". * This is the third time Phineas and Ferb interact with Doofenshmirtz, also being antagonistic towards them ("Wizard of Odd", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * Doofenshmirtz is controlling a robot dragon again ("A Hard Day's Knight"). * The Great Wall of China appears again ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Fifth time that Phineas and Isabella hug ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Last Train to Bustville"). * In the song "The Way of The Platypus" it is mentioned that Platypuses sweat milk, which was mentioned earlier in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". * Some of Mongolian army were seen again. ("Lotsa Latkes") * Phineas wonders why people cannot see his flashbacks ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). * Third time Monogram and Carl interact with Phineas and Ferb ("Undercover Carl", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * Second time that Ferb glances at Phineas about saying some wrong, first was "The Beak". Allusions * The Great Khans - Doofenshmirtz's alternate name "Doofus Khan" and his character could be an allusion at the most successful Mongolian ruler Genghis Khan, or to his grandson Kublai Khan, who established the Yuan Dynasty in China. * Way of the Dragon - The Way of the Platypus is similarly named to Way of the Dragon, a movie produced, directed and starring Hong Kong's famous martial artist Bruce Lee. * The Karate Kid - The moment with Buford and the sponge could be an allusion to The Karate Kid. *'Star Wars' - When the song The Way of the Platypus is played, a Yoda like character uses The Force to lift a heavy object, just like in The Empire Strikes Back. *'Rocky' - The sequences during The Way of the Platypus are similar with many Rocky movies, specially scenes were Rocky trains to become stronger. Also the ending of Way of the Platypus is like the ending of Rocky III. *'Power Rangers' - At the end of the episode, Doof is fighting in a gigantic mecha dragon and the gang are fighting in a giant terracotta soldier. This could be an allusion to Power Rangers and the show's season two when the Megazord fights against Lord Zedd's Serpentera. *'Platoon' - The part where Baljeet throws his arms in the air during "The Way of the Platypus" is a reference to the famous scene in this movie, where Elias fell to his knees with arms in the air. This in turn was based off a famous Vietnam War picture. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz